


Couch Cuddling

by TheBlackPendant07



Series: Sexy SSSN Times [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Couch Sex, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pegging, argyle sweaters, pink dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackPendant07/pseuds/TheBlackPendant07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold in Team SSSN's house which is a definite no-no for Neptune. Absolutely unable to stand the cold temperatures, he looks to find a quick solution. Who else is there at home to help him warm up? Sun and Sage are out, probably enjoying themselves on a date, and the only one left is Scarlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of this post from Tumblr (http://cute-blue.tumblr.com/post/70804941551/bonus)
> 
> Man I feel like I'm on a roll with all of this smut I'm churning out. Second smut fic I've ever written, woo! I feel like this one's pretty simple and straight forward compared to my last one, but meh. The ending seems a bit rushed to me, but other people told me it seems fine so I'll take their word for it.
> 
> A quick note on my Scarlet headcanon so you guys know what my portrayal of them is like:  
> Scarlet was designated female at birth, but takes testosterone and identifies themselves as nonbinary (they/them). I portrayed them like this in my other fic, but I didn't really mention it because Scarlet didn't have that much involvement when it came to the actual sex. I feel like I don't really need to say this because it's kind of obvious in the writing, but I'm putting it here anyway for those who'd like to know.
> 
> I also threw in a quick Running Man episode 84/85 reference for Big Bang fans. Can't have SSSN without Big Bang.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters, those belong to Rooster Teeth. I only own my headcanons.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

While not common knowledge, it was easy to determine that out of the entire team, Neptune had the hardest time staying warm. While the rest of his team went sleeveless, shirtless, or could be found in some other state of undress, he was always wearing layers. Undershirt, white button up, red jacket. He was dressed for a cool, autumn night.

The rest of the team? They were dressed for the summer. Their retention of body heat was something to envy.

What all of this meant? When it came time for the winter and freezing temperatures Neptune could always be found in sweaters with the thermostat cranked as high as the team could afford.

On one particularly chilly day Neptune woke from his nest of blankets and pillows to find that the air around him was nippy and far from the comfortable heat it had been the night before. Reaching out a hand to test the temperature difference, he felt a chill run through him as goosebumps immediately began to prickle along his tanned flesh.

“Noooo…” Neptune whined, pulling his hand back into his little cocoon to warm it back up. “It was so nice last night. What happened?”

Groaning in the most overdramatic way he could, the blue haired teen pulled himself begrudgingly from his nest and made a dash to his closet so that he could dress in his warmest clothes for the day.

An argyle sweater was donned along with a pair of jeans, a nice pair of wooly socks finishing off the outfit.

Neptune gave himself a once over, decided he didn’t feel like doing his hair, and instead braced himself to wander down to the living room to check on the thermostat.

Mentally debating on whether or not he should take along a blanket, Neptune figured he wouldn’t need it if he was just going to turn the heat back up. He also didn’t want the others to catch him walking around with a blanket cape yet again, especially after they tried to take pictures.

Speaking of the others, the blue haired boy noted that there was little to no noise in the house. Very odd. Stepping out of his room, Neptune hugged himself for warmth as he wandered towards the stairs. As he got closer, he could hear faint sounds coming from the television.

Oh, somebody was home.

“Sage? Sun? Scar? Hellooo?” He called out, carefully picking his way down the steps as he peered around. A shock of red hair told him who it was on the couch and Neptune huffed, secretly wishing it was Sage so that he could steal the taller boy’s warmth.

“Hm? Hey, Nep. You finally awake?” Scarlet asked as they looked over the back of the couch and at Neptune who hung around the entryway to the living room.

The redhead was dressed casually from what Neptune could see, a dark, long sleeve shirt covering pale skin. He rubbed his arms to generate some heat as his eyes scanned around the room, looking for the others and a distraction from the cold.

It seemed like Scarlet was the only one home aside from himself, watching some weird show about hide and seek involving bells and tickets. It was in another language that Neptune couldn’t understand, although he vaguely identified it as Korean.

“Nep, earth to Nep?” The smaller one on the couch called, waving a hand from where they were sitting to catch the blue haired boy’s attention.

Said boy jumped a little, having forgotten that he had been in the middle of a conversation, and blushed. “Uh, sorry. Are the others home?” He asked, crossing his arms now to warm his hands.

Scarlet just shook their head and answered with a simple, “They went on a date. It’s just you and me.”

“Mmm, okay.” Neptune hummed, beginning to shiver from the chill that was setting into his bones. Sucking in a breath, he fidgeted where he stood as he muttered a small, “Brrrr, jeez it’s cold today.”

The redhead on the couch immediately perked up at that and, from what Neptune could tell, seemed to pat their lap. “Come here and sit on my lap! We can cuddle and warm up together, boy.”

“Mmm, okay.”

Sensing nothing wrong with that statement, Neptune had to happily agree as he rubbed his arms one last time before slowly making his way around the couch to plant himself on his smaller teammate’s lap. He was so relieved with the idea of getting warmed up that it wasn’t until he was a few feet from where Scarlet was sitting that he noticed what else was occupying said lap.

“Uh, Scar…?” Neptune hesitated, shooting a look at the pink dildo protruding from their groin.

All Scarlet did was pat their lap again, an inviting smile on their face. Neptune had the itching feeling that the little weasel had this whole thing planned out since the beginning of winter. Heaving a sigh, he rolled his eyes and shook his head, but didn’t disagree.

“Don’t make that face, bro. It’s creepy.” Was all he said before walking the last few steps to stand in front of the smaller person.

Leaning forward, he pressed a quick kiss to red hair before crawling onto Scarlet’s lap, knees snugly tucked into their sides. He forced himself to relinquish his hands, exposing them to the cold air as he reached out to settle them on narrow shoulders. The redhead shot him a small smile, hands easily coming up to wrap around his back. The two hugged for a few moments, just soaking each other in, and Scarlet took the opportunity to turn the television off.

“You know, love, you look really nice in argyle sweaters. I might just have to destroy the rest of your clothes so you’ll have to wear them all the time.” Pulling back, the little spitfire shot a sly look at the boy on their lap. “And I do mean just argyle sweaters. Nothing else.”

Neptune shot a small look at them as he redistributed his weight so they could be more comfortable. “You wouldn’t dare. How would you handle letting anyone else but the team see me in just an argyle sweater?”

“Good point, good point.”

Hands ghosted from Neptune’s shoulder blades and down his back, rubbing slow circles as they traveled downwards. He hummed a little, enjoying the attention.

Scarlet made a point to let their hands tease along the blue haired boy’s lower back, right above the waistline of his pants. Every once in a while they’d dip their fingers below the band and play with Neptune’s underwear, but they always pulled them back out when the teen tried to get them to go farther. It was hard to keep the teasing smirk off of their face and they eventually gave up, laughing a bit when Neptune whined once again.

“Scar, I swear to Dust, if you don’t touch me right now…” He let the threat hang in the air, trying to look as intimidating as possible while in his “nerd wear”.

His teammate just laughed again, rubbing their hands up and down his sides. “But I am touching you, love. I thought it’d be better if I warmed you up a bit first.”

Feeling a little satisfied at having some of his earlier suspicions confirmed, Neptune leaned forward to bump his forehead against Scarlet’s as he once again whined.

“Speed generates heat, you know.”

“And you tell Sun not to call you a nerd, you know.”

Not waiting for a rebuttal, Scarlet finally wrapped their arms back around Neptune to fully cup his ass. The jeans he wore were thick and the redhead was a bit unhappy with the fact that they couldn’t really grope Neptune like how they had planned. Squeezing and rubbing a little, they kneaded the best they could while the boy on top of them tried hard not to snicker like a mischievous child.

Finally, Neptune couldn’t restrain his cheekiness anymore and said, “You might get a better feel if they were gone.”

In the back of his mind he knew that he was asking for trouble, especially with how unpredictable his teammate could be, and had to contain the small coil of excitement that came to life in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t disappointed, jerking a bit in surprise as Scarlet immediately shoved their hands into the back of his pants, underneath his boxers and directly onto soft flesh. The brief temperature difference shocked him, but he relaxed quickly as his smallest teammate began to grope and knead like the world was about to end.

Using their hands, Scarlet pulled Neptune a bit closer and beckoned him to lean down, angling the skinny body so that both of their hips aligned and they could bury their face into a tanned neck. Planting a kiss there, Neptune hummed in content as he felt the dildo rub against his own dick through the fabric of his pants.

The teen moved his hands from small shoulders to instead wrap around a pale neck, the fingers of one threading through red strands and encouraging the kissing to continue.

Scarlet complied, planting varying kisses along every patch of skin they could reach. At the same time, with hands still firmly planted on Neptune’s behind, they began to grind their hips upwards, rolling their body into the lanky boy’s while pushing his own hips forwards to meet them.

“Oh Dust.” Neptune sighed, taking a little initiative and grinding on his own so that Scarlet could focus more on what they were doing.

They remained that way for a few minutes, Scarlet languidly rolling their hips upwards while Neptune grinded downwards to meet them. If he felt cold before, he’s definitely warming up now. A deep flush began to work its way up his neck and face, his pupils dilating as his cock began to harden from the constant stimulation. The entire time Scarlet groped his ass, rubbing and pinching in ways that drove Neptune crazy. One particular pinch made him gasp and jerk his hips forward while at the same time Scarlet thrusted up, harshly rubbing the pink toy against a prominent bulge.

Tanned hands flexed where they rested, one gently fisting red hair while the other firmly held onto the back of a pale neck. He tried hard to keep his noises to himself, feeling a bit self conscious about being the only thing in the entire house to make noise, but Scarlet thrusted upwards once more and a small gasp escaped his lips, back arching a little as he squirmed around in search for more friction.

Scarlet seemed more than pleased, laving their tongue over the junction connecting neck to shoulder before biting it, sucking the skin harshly to leave a dark mark behind.

Neptune just groaned, hanging his head while he rubbed his hips relentlessly against the redhead’s. His jeans were getting in the way and he wanted nothing more than to take them off, to actually feel skin against… well, dildo. Speaking of that…

“S-Scar, aren’t you afraid of getting your pants dirty? Why’d you put it on overtop?” He breathed, reaching one hand down to trace along the edges of the straps holding the dildo in place.

The redhead hummed and released their hold on Neptune’s neck, eyeing the hickey with mild pleasure. “They can always be cleaned. Besides, I don’t very much like this pair so I wouldn’t feel too bad if they got a bit roughed up.”

“Makes sense, I guess. You’ll be warmer with them on too.”

Scarlet hummed in agreement and gave Neptune’s ass one last squeeze before pulling their hands away, earning a pout from the blue haired teen. Without waiting for the following complaints, they planted their mouth against the other boy’s and began to kiss him, tongue forcing itself relentlessly into the hot cavern. Neptune allowed this, tilting his head for a better angle as he continued to grind against Scarlet’s now still form. He was hard and the heat of arousal had thoroughly seeped into his body, preventing him from stopping now. He needed to finish and preferably with the redhead balls deep in his ass.

As the two kissed the smaller reached out for the tube of lube they’d stuck in between the couch cushions, rolling it in their palms a few times to warm the liquid inside before slicking one hand. Setting aside the bottle, Scarlet once again slipped their hands into the back of Neptune’s pants. They swallowed his little gasp of surprise, pulling back briefly to say, “Sorry it’s cold.” before resuming the kiss.

Grinding against the once again rolling hips, Neptune hazily followed the line that Scarlet’s hand traced.

Down the crease of his ass, over his hole, and back up. These actions repeated for a while, Neptune thrusting forward to grind against Scarlet and then rolling his hips backwards to press Scarlet’s hands more firmly against his behind.

“Someone’s eager.” The redhead teased, fingers stalling right over Neptune’s entrance.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his hips a little and pulling a lock of Scarlet’s hair. “Shut up, it’s your fault for taking so long. At this rate I might just cum before that gets anywhere near my ass.” The teen gestured with a nod of his head towards the pink dildo resting in their lap.

Scarlet just huffed a breath and tutted. “Well, if that happens don’t expect me to stop. It’s not my fault you can’t hold on to it, love.”

Neptune felt like he should be a bit insulted, but any retort died on his lips when a slim finger was firmly pushed into his body, not stopping until it was up to the third knuckle. The smaller wiggled it around a little, loosening the muscles a bit and searching around for the prostate.

Inhaling loudly, the blue haired teen held himself still, adjusting to the pleasant feeling beginning to tingle in his lower body. When he felt comfortable enough he began to continue his grinding, thrusting forward to stimulate his dick before pushing backwards and tilting his hips to allow Scarlet’s finger to reach as deep as it could inside of himself.

“You… You can put another in.” He gasped, ducking his head to hide his face into Scarlet’s shoulder. The redhead complied, teasing a second finger around Neptune’s opening before pushing it inside.

“Hnn…” Neptune keened, thighs shaking as his body argued with itself.

It seemed to be having some kind of internal conflict, trying to thrust forward and appease the pressure in his cock while trying to grind backwards onto the fingers teasing him at the same time.

“Does that feel good, love?” Scarlet murmured, removing their free hand from his pants.

They brought it around, fiddling with Neptune’s button and zipper for a moment before spreading the front wide open.

The teen hissed a little when the colder air hit his skin, but he didn’t object when Scarlet reached their hand in and took hold of his dick before pulling it free, tucking the band of his boxers underneath his balls.

Neptune let out a particularly loud moan when the fingers inside him hit his prostate, brushing over it a moment before massaging the muscle around it. He shook his hips, whining and trying to press himself backwards so Scarlet would hit it again. Instead the redhead kept moving their hand backwards, fingers deftly avoiding the one place Neptune wanted them most.

“S-Scar…” The blue haired boy whined, hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to control himself.

The redhead just chuckled in response, continuing to roll their body against Neptune’s while massaging their fingers inside his hole. They were quite satisfied with the noises their teammate made, his dick now grinding directly against the toy. In a moment Scarlet had the bottle of lube once more, opening it with their free hand and drizzling a small amount over Neptune’s cock and the dildo. Tossing it aside, they flexed their fingers a moment before wrapping their hand around both shafts, taking a moment to relish in the noise the boy made before beginning to stroke up and down.

Neptune practically cried from how good it felt to finally have something touch his dick, grinding his hips forward in an attempt to get Scarlet to stroke faster.

His efforts proved fruitless, the redhead slowing down their strokes instead of speeding them up. The fingers penetrating his hole began to rub a bit harder, ghosting around that pleasurable spot deep inside of him, but never quite touching. Neptune could feel a fine sheen of sweat forming on the back of his neck and he whined, moving his hands to rest on Scarlet’s hips.

“You’re so eager today, love. Why’s that?” They almost purred, circling a thumb over Neptune’s slit at the same time they dragged the pad of a finger over his prostate.

“A-Ahnn!” Neptune moaned, hips jerking as his mind tried to process everything.

Scarlet repeated the action, enjoying the way Neptune squirmed on their lap and relishing in the fact that precum had begun to leak from the teen’s tip.

Honestly, it was getting hard for Neptune to think about anything except for the way Scarlet was playing him like a fiddle, making him writhe around while his vision swam. Embarrassingly loud noises escaped his throat, loud and obscene in the quiet house.

He practically sobbed when Scarlet pulled their fingers out.

“No, no, nonono put them back Scar I need it please-” The blue haired teen cried, hands squeezing defined hips as his spine arched, ass trying to chase after the fingers.

The redhead calmly shushed him, offering a small, comforting kiss to the shell of his ear while they removed their other hand from his penis. Wiping both hands off on their pants, Scarlet helped maneuver Neptune to hover over their lap so that they could pull his pants and underwear down around his knees. The boy complied quietly, eager to continue with what they were doing earlier. He moved after a bit of prompting, laying on his side on the couch with his upper half resting against the armrest.

Scarlet smiled and admired the view, stroking one hand over Neptune’s cheeks while the other applied more lube to the dildo.

“Relax, love, you’ll get what you want soon enough.”

Leaning forward, they hooked one arm under Neptune’s right leg, lifting it so they could get a little more access to his flushed body. The smaller inched forward on their knees, one hand lining up the toy while the other kept a steady grip on the tan appendage.

Slowly and carefully the toy was pushed in, pausing every now and then to make sure Neptune had enough time to adjust. The taller teen keened and moaned all throughout the penetration, burying his head into the armrest in attempts to mask his pleasure. It was hard, granted the fact that his cock was clearly flushed and leaking, begging to be jerked to completion.

Scarlet sighed as their pelvis came flush with Neptune’s bottom, pausing a moment to just let the sensations sink in before they really shattered their teammate’s mind.

“S-Scar… Scar move p-please…” Neptune whined, lifting his leg up a little farther to entice the redhead.

Enamored with how adorable Neptune looked, Scarlet couldn’t help it when they leaned down to plant a kiss to blue hair while simultaneously grinding their hips, moving the dildo around inside the tight passage. This earned a positive response, a small moan escaping kiss swollen lips.

Pulling their hips back slightly, the redhead thrust back in slowly and relished in the noises Neptune let out.

This pattern repeated for a while, Scarlet slowly thrusting in and out while occasionally grinding against Neptune’s ass. All the blue haired teen could do was writhe around in pleasure, moaning loudly whenever the smaller brushed against his prostate. His hands were practically tearing the fabric of the armrest from how tightly he was clutching it, sweater rumpled and pants hanging around his knees. He wiggled his hips slightly, urging the thrusts to speed up.

“So impatient…” Scarlet teased, although they did adjust their position so that they could thrust faster.

Neptune let out a pleased noise, not even bothering to respond, and bit his lip, breaths stuttered.

Leaning forward a little, Scarlet braced one hand against the couch while the other kept its hold on Neptune’s leg and began to thrust with fervor, pistoning their hips in and out of the teen’s hole as quickly as they could.

All of a sudden the blue haired teen let out a loud groan, hands scrabbling as he gasped out, “D-Do it… more…”

Hips slowing slightly, the redhead asked, “More what?”

Neptune writhed in protest to the slowing movements, choking out a small moan and an “-rder”.

“Hm? What was that, love?”

“Do it… harder…” The taller begged, shooting the most pathetic look he could at the one currently thrusting into him. It seemed that every thrust was missing his prostate on purpose, teasing the muscle around it but never quite hitting. He was getting a bit desperate, the pressure in his cock growing to unbearable heights.

“Whatever you say, love.” Scarlet murmured, stalling their thrusting completely for a moment as they collected themselves.

Neptune was about to object to the pause, but instead let out a wail when the thrusts began once more in earnest, hitting him fast and deep just like he wanted. He bit one of his knuckles in an attempt to hold in his cries, but it didn’t work out quite like he’d hoped and instead he just ended up getting spit all over his hand while still making loud noises.

The redhead gasped, partially from exertion and partially from pleasure. They admired the blush that seemed to completely cover Neptune and they absolutely loved how loud the boy was.

Moving the long leg in their grasp so that it was hooked over their shoulder, they freed up one of their hands and reached down to grasp Neptune’s cock, jerking it in time with their thrusts.

“C-Close! Oh D-Dust so close I’m gonna cum… uhn, gonna cum gonnacumgonnacum…” Neptune choked out, practically babbling nonsense as Scarlet continued their relentless assault on his body. After a few more strokes he came, entire body trembling as his voice choked off into senseless whimpering.

Scarlet never stopped the entire time, stroking Neptune through his orgasm and thrusting quickly, beginning to lose their rhythm after a few seconds. They finally stopped after a full body shudder went through them, a sharp whine escaping their lips, and then proceeded to collapse on top of the taller teen.

For a few minutes the house was quiet, save for the labored breathing that came from the two on the couch. The redhead was exhausted, but finally mustered up the energy to pull out of Neptune and reach for the tissues on the coffee table.

“Come on, love. Time to clean up.” They hummed, reaching out their clean hand to run their fingers through Neptune’s hair.

He blinked his eyes sleepily, sighing as he just let his limbs dangle for a few moments.

Scarlet didn’t give up and pulled themselves up so they could drape ungracefully across Neptune’s lanky frame. “Let’s go, Nep. We have to clean up and you know what that means?”

Groaning, Neptune grumbled a small, “What?”

“We can take a nice, hot shower together. Then we can sleep. Sound good, love?”

That did sound pretty appealing at the moment, but Neptune found that he honestly had no energy or motivation to even attempt sitting up. Instead he just laid there for another minute, gathering his last reserves, and reached out a hand for some tissues.

Clean up between the two was fairly quick and luckily the couch didn’t suffer from any stains as well as Neptune’s clothes. Scarlet’s pants were, as anticipated, completely ruined and the most likely candidates for bonfire kindling.

The two stumbled their way to the bathroom, touching each other and exchanging small kisses as they went.

Inside they spent their time undressing, languidly removing each article of clothing and waiting for the water to heat up.

Scarlet tossed aside the dildo to clean later, more concerned with cleaning their own body and then taking a well deserved nap. Neptune had a similar thought in mind, depositing their clothes into the hamper before pulling the redhead along behind him and into the shower. The two just stood their for a while, soaking in the hot atmosphere and allowing it to warm their chilled skin while soothing sore muscles. Eventually the two began to clean, alternating cleaning themselves and each other. Washing each other’s hair, Neptune had to fight hard against the urge to just sit down and take a nap right there.

Turning the water off, Scarlet coaxed the taller out so they could dry and dress, Neptune donning his earlier outfit while Scarlet put on everything except the pants. Lacing their hands together, the two took refuge in the blue haired teen’s room, hunkering down in the nest of blankets.

Neptune, spooning against the redhead, asked quietly, “So you planned this whole thing out? Making the house cold, sending out Sun and Sage on a date, us fucking?”

“Mmm, something like that, I suppose.” Scarlet responded as they rolled over, nuzzling their face into the other teen’s shoulder.

“Did Sage and Sun know what you had planned?”

“Nope, no idea.”

“Wow, I figured you would have told them.”

“Despite our shared interest for gossip, love, I can keep my mouth shut when I want to.”

“Just making an observation. Where did they go anyway?”

Scarlet opened their eyes, green locking onto blue as they gave a small shrug. “I dunno. Wanna find out?” They reached across Neptune for the nightstand, grabbing his scroll and opening it to the messaging application. Holding it up, Scarlet scooted a bit closer to Neptune and said teasingly, “Now look cute for the camera, love.”

Neptune scoffed, but he complied anyway and pressed a kiss to the redhead’s neck right as they took the picture.

Looking it over, both had to agree that even with the way they were now they still looked utterly debauched. The hickey Scarlet left on Neptune was just visible above his collar and the expression on Neptune’s face as he kissed Scarlet’s neck was absolutely impish.

“Perfect.” The redhead praised, typing out a quick message before hitting send.

The two relaxed after that, cuddling and dozing while they waited for the rest of their team to come back home and ruin their quiet time.

After about ten minutes the scroll dinged, Neptune reaching around a narrow shoulder to pick it up. Looking at the screen for a moment, he laughed a little and showed it to Scarlet.

“Look,” he said, waving the scroll slightly. “They didn’t even bother answering our question.”

Scarlet reached a hand out to bring the scroll closer so that they could read it, snorting at the response they received. “You’re right. Instead Sun’s just screeching about how they’re coming home immediately. It’s too bad that it seems like they’re going to end their date early.”

Neptune hummed and put the device away, wrapping his limbs around Scarlet like an octopus.

“Let them come home. As long they don’t touch me until they’re warm I don’t see a problem.”

“Of course. We can always lock your door, you know.” The redhead stated, quirking an eyebrow.

The taller of the two seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking his head, pulling the blankets tighter around them instead. “Nah, we can leave it. I’m too warm to want to get up again anyway since we never turned the heat back up.”


End file.
